In the Hands of the Spirits
by Anne T.M
Summary: This story was written for the contest "Crossover." The idea was to take a story from another series and include Voyager characters. I chose to write a story centered on a TNG episode called "Journey's End." This is the episode where Picard travels to Dorvan V and tries to convince the settlers to relocate.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns it all.

Synopsis: This story was written for the contest "Crossover." The idea was to take a story from another series and include Voyager characters. I chose to write a story centered on a TNG episode called "Journey's End." This is the episode where Picard travels to Dorvan V and tries to convince the settlers to relocate.

Rating: PG

In the Hands of the Spirits

By: Anne T.M.

January 2003

"How is he, Doctor?"

"He has some cuts and deep bruising and his ribs are broken. I can heal all of that easily. What concerns me is that they have injected him with some unknown drug. It seems to be similar to a truth serum but it contains some unknown agents. These drugs have put him into a deep coma. Come look at his brain waves." He pointed and focused her attention on the spiked waves. "See these waves. They indicate high levels of brain activity."

"If his brain is still functioning than he is probably all right."

"Not necessarily. The readings are strange, almost frantic. It is like his mind is having a drug induced psychotic episode. I cannot predict how it will affect him. I can heal his body but his mind, as the Commander likes to say, is in the hands of the spirits."

"Thank you, Doctor." Captain Janeway walked to the side of the bio-bed and placed her delicate hands on the bare chest of her first officer. He had been badly beaten by the Kazon before they were able to get him back. His face was bruised and distorted. It didn't matter to her. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. "Doctor, can you give me a moment?"

"A moment is all you can have, Captain. I need to heal his ribs."

She shook her head but her eyes never left the man who lay before her. She leaned over so that she could whisper into his ear. "Chakotay where ever you are right now, know that we are here for you. Come back to us. We need you." If he had been awake he would have felt the tears that dripped into his hair. " **I** need you. Chakotay, I cannot do this without you. Wake up and I promise I will try to have the courage to tell you what is hidden in my heart. I love you. Get well."

" _What are you smiling at Lieutenant?"_

" _Was I smiling, Captain?"_

" _Are you happy to be back home again, Lieutenant Chakotay?"_

" _Is it that obvious, Captain Picard?"_

" _Only to someone who knows what it is like to miss his homeland. After the official meeting ends you may wish to 'explore' the planet more fully."_

 _The smile he had been donning deepened even more. "Thank you, sir."_

 _The meeting did not go well. The tribal council seemed determined to remain on the planet. Both parties agreed to recess and consider each other's point of view. Captain Picard and Counselor Troi returned to the ship, while the other members of the away team remained on the planet to offset the visible presence of the Cardassian soldiers. Chakotay returned to the meeting room where he hoped to find the tribal leader, Anthwara, and convince him to relocate._

 _He found the man standing by the window with his back to the door. "Sit down, Chakotay. I have been waiting for you."_

" _How did you know I would come?"_

 _The elder turned and faced the distressed member of his tribe. "You are troubled. I can feel it. It is a shame that your father is in the mountains. I know he would have liked to have seen you."_

" _I wouldn't be so sure of that."_

" _I am sure, Chakotay. Kolopek is a proud man but he loves you nonetheless. You are his son."_

" _Anthwara, you have to leave."_

" _We do not have to do anything."_

" _You don't know these people. They are liars. They will promise you anything and then destroy you and your world."_

" _Is it not your world too? No, you do not believe. You do not follow the way of the spirits. You do not wear the mark of your father. You do not understand us."_

" _I understand all too well the ways of the world. These people are conquerors. They want this planet and they want it rid of you! If you do not relocate they will kill you."_

" _So be it."_

 _Chakotay jumped to his feet. He ran his through his hair as he paced the floor. "How can you say that? Don't you understand? You will be dead! They will kill you and everyone else, the women, the children," his eyes pleaded with the revered leader, "my mother and father."_

" _Chakotay you have spent your life fighting the will of the spirits. If we are to die here than that is our destiny. We will not run. We will stand proud and know that we did as the spirits decreed."_

" _How can you be sure?"_

" _You forget. When was the last time you went on a vision quest? You cannot answer me, can you? Chakotay you have left behind your heritage. Embrace it one more time. Join me in a vision quest. Together we will find the answers you seek."_

 _Chakotay reluctantly agreed. He hoped that together they would see something that would make Anthwara change his mind and relocate the tribe. Soon he found himself looking out over a grassy valley. He heard the leader's voice as the vision came into focus. "Your destiny is not with us now, but it will be in the future. You will return. It will take you many years to get here but you will come back. See for yourself. You are walking toward the village and there is a woman with you. Ah, now you wear the mark of your father. In your future you must come to appreciate the old ways. You are going to the village to meet someone. He is the leader of our people. He is a great man. Through his skill and leadership our tribe will thrive. He will be able to successfully blend the old ways with the ways of the modern world. There he is, the one the woman is running toward._

" _Mother."_

" _The man you speak of is my son!"_

" _Yes, he is. Through you and this woman our tribe will be reborn."_

" _Who is she?"_

" _Look closely. Do you know her?"_

 _Chakotay concentrated. She was tiny and had red hair. There was something familiar about her. "Captain Janeway?"_

" _She is your Captain?"_

" _No, my Captain is Jean-Luc Picard but she will be my Captain, in the future. I'm sure of it."_

" _Excellent Chakotay, a premonition. The spirits have blessed you this day. You must go now. Your destiny awaits you, as does mine. It is time. Rest easy, it is all in the hands of the spirits now."_

Chakotay awoke to the glaring lights of sickbay.He felt a hand on his chest and a breath on his ear. "Captain?"

He shocked her when he spoke. She started to stand up and pull away from his chest but he quickly grabbed her hand and held it against his heart. "Captain…" She blanched at the sound of her title coming from his lips. She remembered the reality of their situation. He watched her emotions play out across her face. His face softened as he saw her distress. "Kathryn." He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist. He felt her pulse quicken and he heard the intake of her breath. "I love you, too."

The End


End file.
